I hate Julie!
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: I really hate Julie. Bad things will happen to Julie. This is dedicated to all of you Julie haters! Like me! SNULL! YOGURT!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I dislike Julie with a fiery burning passion, because she is very unnecessary.

Julie was walking back from a tennis match she had just lost. She was a disgrace to her team and her country. Julie was very sad, and started to talk to Ship. Ship is an alien/dog type of thing.

"Ship, what am I to do?" asked Julie.

Ship did not reply. HE CAN'T TALK! What did you think would happen, he would start randomly talking? You make me sad.

"Maybe I should see Ben. I think he likes me." said Julie.

Julie started to run to Ben's house. While running, someone threw a tomato at her face. Then, it poured. Julie's mascara started to run down her face. She finally reached Ben, who was holding a smiley face umbrella.

Julie smiled. "Is that umbrella for me Ben?"

Ben stared at her. "No."

Julie was shocked. "Why not?"

"You are a disgrace and very unnecessary. I never loved you or anything." said Ben.

Julie started to cry. "But -Ben." She said between sobs. "I- thought -you –were- nice."

Ben sighed. How was he to ever get rid of this dreadful girl?

"Listen Julie, I know I am nice, but nobody likes you. I don't like you. OH MY HEAVENS! SHIP!" cried Ben.

Julie turned around. Ship was paralyzed in the middle of the highway. Far off in the horizon, there was an eighteen-wheeler truck approaching.

"Julie! Save Ship!" cried Ben.

Julie looked back at Ben. "So you do care about our relationship!"

Ben glared at Julie. "He owes me twenty dollars. Here take the umbrella."

Julie ran for her life to the highway. She grabbed Ship and threw him on the other side of the road near Ben. She came face to face with the tire and thought she was dead. At the last second, she somersaulted towards Ben and Ship and was still holding the umbrella. Julie started to tear up and smile.

"Are you proud of me Ben?" asked Julie.

"No." Ben turned towards Ship. "Now give me the money."

Ship reluctantly handed over the money. Ben, very satisfied, pulled out a gun and shot Ship. Ship's body began to ooze green liquid. Ben held the gun in front of Julie's face and put his finger on the trigger. Julie held the umbrella's handle very tightly and started to whimper. Ben giggled and put the gun down.

"Made you flinch!" said Ben.

Julie let out a sigh. Then, lightning struck her umbrella and she got electrocuted. She died. (YAY!)

Ben looked at Julie, dead on the ground.

"Well that worked out fantastically."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY!!!! Julie's dead!!!!!! The power of Snull is almost as strong as raspberry mousse yogurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope you guys understand that in every chapter Julie dies somehow. They're unexpected deaths and I promise not to kill Ship in this chapter. As long as Julie haters out there support me, then I suppose Ship can live. Onward with my tale. I do not own Ben Ten Alien Force. I don't own Glee. I also do not own Julie. Thank God.

Julie and Ben were in Julie's house working on their lima bean project. Julie was very excited to work with Ben, for she had a major crush on him. Ben, however, only agreed to be Julie's partner for the good grade. Julie was in her kitchen making a snack and talking to Ben, who was in the other room.

"I can't believe Rachael and Puck started going out! I mean, Rachael kept picturing Finn during the make-out session. It's ridiculous! Puck sang her Sweet Caroline in glee practice, and she adored him! What happened? You know, I like it how Will, Emma, and Terri are like Finn, Rachael, and Quinn. There's a pregnancy in both relationships! Emma likes Will, and Will likes Emma, but Terri is expecting a baby! But she's faking it to keep Will! So she's going to take Quinn and Finn's baby! But Finn is not the father and he thinks so! It's really Puck's baby! Puck is Finn's best friend! Puck is dating Rachael who is in love with Finn! I love that show." Said Julie

Julie finished making her raspberry yogurt snack.

"Ben, do you watch Glee?" asked Julie

No response.

"Ben?" asked Julie

Once again, no response.

Julie walked into the living room. There she saw Ben, asleep on her couch.

"BEN!" yelled Julie.

"AH!" cried Ben as he woke up. He looked around groggily and yawned.

"Ben, were you listening?" asked Julie.

"Um, yeah…no, not really." Said Ben.

"Where's Ship?" asked Julie.

A sharp squeak came from inside the couch. Ben got up, and on the couch was Ship. He had used Ship as a body pillow.

"Oops. Sorry about that little buddy." Said Ben. Ship got up and walked towards Ben. He then licked Ben's leg and squeaked to be picked up. Ben picked Ship up and held him with love. (I know, it sounds very cheesy, just keep reading.)

"Aww, that's a good Ship." Said Julie.

Ship hopped out of Ben's arms, and began to attack Julie.

"Ow, Ship! That hurts!" cried Julie.

Julie swung her leg up and Ship went flying. He landed on Julie's face, and continued the attack on her. Julie could not see and stumbled outside of her house besides the huge cliff near her house. Julie stumbled off of the cliff and managed to grab the edge. Ship hopped off of her face, and went back inside of the house.

"TRAITOR!" screamed Julie as she was dangling by the cliff's edge. She couldn't hold on anymore and let go of the edge.

(GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Ben grabbed Julie's hand at the last moment, and pulled her back onto the solid ground.

"Ben, you saved me, why?" asked Julie, who was hoping for a romantic answer.

"I don't know how to do the science project." Said Ben.

Julie sighed and walked near the door to her house.

"You know Ben, I-I-I uh." Said Julie as she fell to the ground. She had cardiac arrest and died. YAY!!!!!!!

Ben looked at the corpse on the ground. "Maybe was right."


End file.
